


xoxo

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i gotta write the adosou i want to see in the world, i have to do everything myself in this damn house, just dumb fluff, just guys being dudes and practicing fanservice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: Fanservice is a tricky thing to explain, especially when you're explaining it to the boy you've had a crush on since pretty much the day you met





	xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> there's an extremely disappointing lack of adosou valentines i mean really  
> but here you go it's not perfect but it's something  
> i love these boys too much

Souma stands at attention. Looking at Adonis with the gaze of a soldier awaiting orders, and a solemnity that feels out of place considering the situation, his determination shines so brightly that it almost catches Adonis off guard. His friend paying such close attention to him with such an expression is not something he’s used to. Normally he is much looser around him, smiling and laughing easily or listening to him talk with a childlike fascination. Despite the seriousness of the other boy, Adonis smiles. _Cute._

“I… am not very familiar with intentional  _fansaabisu_ ,” Souma admits, “as Akatsuki is a unit that deploys disciplined tactics and interactions to draw in our admirers rather than anything excessive. Despite having observed the performances of the other  _yunittos_ , I have been unable to discern what is considered  _fansaabisu_. I hope that Adonisu-dono’s  _toreeningu_  will be able to teach me what I have been unable to learn on my own. Not that I am concerned. I am under the guidance of a wonderful  _aidoru_.” His expression softens into a smile. “It seems the teacher has become the student. Please take care of me.” He ends with a bow.

Adonis nods, unsurprised by how serious his friend is about this but still slightly caught off-guard by his short speech. “Of course. I am glad I’m able to work with you. I would be rather anxious with Kiryu-senpai or Hasumi-senpai. But with you I am comfortable.” As Souma’s smile grows, so does the ache in Adonis’s heart. _I love you._

Kanzaki really is pretty. That’s the only way to describe him, with adjectives such as _elegant_ or _beautiful_ or _breathtaking_. Certainly _cute_ suits him as well, but it’s his beauty that amplifies everything else about him. His indigo hair falls perfectly over his face, framing it in a way that Adonis finds difficult to believe to be natural. It is silky to the touch, and the envy of Adonis’s sisters. And when he brushes his bangs aside with his seemingly delicate yet calloused fingers, Adonis has no choice but to follow with his eyes. Souma will catch his gaze, meeting his eyes and only making his situation worse with his purple irises Adonis can’t get enough of. On stage his beauty changes from elegant to intense, his costume fitting his slim yet toned body moving deliberately and without hesitation. Adonis thinks often of the chiseled muscles in his arms.

His face looks as though it were carved from ivory by the gods themselves, perfectly befitting of his samurai personage. Though it may have been shaped to fit a serious expression, a smile is not all out of place. When Kanzaki spaces off with the slightest curve of his lips or when he is trying to stop laughing and can’t hide his grin, when Kiryu-senpai and Hasumi-senpai praise him and he beams or when Anzu compliments his hair and his face is an odd mix of humility, smugness, and happiness, that is when Adonis finds him the most beautiful.

So when his smile is directed at him, gracing his thin lips that look so soft and inviting, it’s only natural that his heart seems to stop.

“Adonisu-dono? Is there something wrong?” Souma looks concerned, his head slightly tilted to the side and a puzzled expression settling across his features. A slight red tints his cheeks. Ah, damn. He’d been staring. “Are you still worrying about Anzu-dono?”

He shakes his head. “It’s nothing, don’t worry.” It would likely have been easier to go along with that, but now is not the time for that. His friend still looks worried, but lets it go. Their relationship is of the sort that when one does not want to say something, the other understands there must be a reason. They share their worries with each other so easily, knowing the other will not judge them for it, and even confront the other with a problem they may have with them. This honesty and openness as well as the trust they have in each other have allowed them to enjoy their friendship without a single quarrel. He may not be good with words, but talking with Kanzaki has never been anything but easy. It astounds him. He truly is lucky. “Shall I begin?”

Souma’s eyes light up. “Yes! I look forward to learning from you!”

“Alright…” Adonis pauses. He is… not entirely sure how to teach this. Certainly he’s not the most understanding of it himself. He just does what he’s told and the fans seem to like it. And he has a feeling that the fanservice from Sakuma-senpai and Oogami that the former always insists on practicing (much to the latter’s embarrassment) is not quite what Akatsuki is looking for. The thought of Kanzaki engaging in that sort of fanservice sends a rush of jealousy through his heart.

He’s not entirely sure why Kanzaki needs instruction in this, anyway. Adonis thinks he is certainly more than charming enough. But like always, his friend is so eager to learn. Adonis isn’t sure if he’s the right teacher for this.

“I’m sorry, Kanzaki. I’m not sure where to begin. If you think you would be better off with someone else’s instruction, do not be afraid to tell me.”

Souma says nothing, just looks at him with an expression he cannot read. Adonis’s heart sinks. He should have expected this. While Kanzaki’s words may often go over his head, he is still an infinitely better teacher.

But before he can say anything else, Souma grabs his hand between his. “Please do not be so hard on yourself, Adonisu-dono. If you are uncomfortable I will respect your wishes and go to Sakuma-dono, but I would be happiest with you.”   The phrasing of that goes straight to his heart, swelling in his chest. Souma is looking at him so softly, his eyes betraying a sort of… desperation? Does he really want to stay with him so badly?

_I love you._

Adonis nods. “If it is what you wish, I would be happiest with you as well.” _Kanzaki, please don’t smile at me like that. Not when I don’t know that you love me the same._ Souma has not yet let go of his hand.

“Adonisu-dono, if you are unsure how to teach, why not simply talk to me? I always enjoy our conversations, so may you possibly tell me of when you learned these things yourself?” He drops his hand, and now without Kanzaki’s warmth it feels cold. Adonis’s heart begins to steady.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Kanzaki.”

—————— 

He likes Souma’s laugh. It starts off gentle and fluttery, and grows to become something that spreads warmth through Adonis’s whole body.

“ _Fansaabisu_ must come second nature to you. Do you perhaps offer to take off your shirt for the fans you meet?” His expression is sincere, but it would be hard to miss the mischievous glint in his eyes. Adonis feels his face grow hot.

“You never tire of bringing that up.”

“I know not what you mean. I simply meant that your physique is clearly one that they would like to see.” Adonis looks him in the eye; the longer he holds his gaze, the more Souma’s mask of indifference disappears and is replaced with flushed cheeks and a smile. “Well, it is a good memory. You were rather cute then.”

“C-cute?”

Souma nods. “Very. I think you are rather unaware of how cute you can be.” Though his tone is playful, he does not appear to be teasing. “Your actions onstage show that you surely know how physically attractive you are, but the Adonisu-dono I see every day is certainly cute.”

“You’re lying. Only my older sisters consider me cute, simply because I am the youngest.”

“You were very cute when I gave you the _chokoreito_. Though it was only store-bought, you appeared to be very excited. It made me very happy!” Adonis’s heart stutters. “Really, what would I have to gain from lying about such a thing? You may not believe it, but I do.”

Adonis can’t think of a response. He shakes his head. “There is no argument that you would accept. There would be no point in arguing. Shall we continue?”

“Of course.” His friend wears a slightly smug expression, his head raised and a half smile on his lips, as if in victory.

Really, if Kanzaki is going to be teasing him this much, he might as well go for the full extent of it. “Would you like to practice? Using some of the techniques I told you about.”

Now that he thinks about it, maybe it wasn’t the best idea for him to be the one assisting him. He cannot help but find all of Kanzaki’s movements charming. As Souma awkwardly attempts to form a heart with his hands or pose in a way so that Adonis isn’t entirely sure of his intent, he cannot find it in himself to point out any fault in his attempts. His face may be perfectly stoic and rather intimidating, but he suddenly understands what all the girls in the audience are screaming about. But none of that has prepared him at all for when Kanzaki blows a kiss right at him.

Adonis’s heart is beating faster than it ever has before.

“Adonisu-dono? Was that wrong?” His friend sounds worried. “You look distressed.” He’s half right. He’d done it perfectly, but Adonis is _certainly_ distressed.

“N-no. That was… that was perfect.” The excitement shining from Souma’s face is not doing anything to help Adonis’s situation. And he knows that what he’s about to do could just make everything worse, but at the moment it feels worth the risk. He wonders if he’d been planning this from the start, having brought Kanzaki further away from the others so they could be at least somewhat alone. “Kanzaki, there is something else I’d like to try.”

Souma tilts his head to the side, a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. “What is it?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course. You are my most treasured friend, after all.”

His breath catches in his throat. “Alright. If you change your mind, tell me.”

Adonis begins to reach out but falters. _Is this really okay?_

Whether it is or isn’t, he’s gotten this far. All he needs to do is lean in and-

-And Souma kisses him.

 _Souma_ kisses _him._

One moment Adonis was preparing himself to kiss him, and the next his friend’s hands are on his cheeks and his lips on his.

Souma’s lips are just as soft as he’d imagined. The kiss is sadly short-lived, yet when Souma pulls away it is with much hesitation. His face is bright red as his hands drop down to his sides.

“Adonisu-dono, is that… sufficient _fansaabisu_?” The other boy looks almost scared of the answer. “Is that what you were going to show me?”

He hesitates. “…Yeah.”

Souma nods. “Then-”

“But it’s different from what I’ve been telling you about. With the fans-”

“Adonisu-dono, are you not one of my fans?”

The question catches him by surprise. “Of course I am, Kanzaki. I am a very big fan of yours.”

“Then would it not be appropriate to practice some more of this… different _fansaabisu_ with you? If it is so special, then maybe it is something only to be shared with my most important fan.”

“Kanzaki…” There was something he was going to say. He’s sure of it. But surely it’s not important when the other boy’s lips are so inviting and finally, _finally_ , waiting for him. This time, he’s the one who kisses first.

Once they start, they find it rather difficult to stop. Each kiss ends quickly, their lips touching for mere seconds before separating and softly coming back together. And eventually both of them are smiling too much to continue, though that does not mean they don’t try. When it proves fruitless, they settle for resting their foreheads together.

Souma stretches up, tangling his fingers in Adonis’s hair and pressing the tip of his nose against his. If Adonis had thought his laugh pretty before, he’s not sure there is any way to describe the sound he is hearing now.

“Adonisu-dono, may I tell you something?” Souma stands back, his blush having calmed to a faint pink. Adonis nods. “The reason I did that was not because of the _fansaabisu_. I thought that with the _chokoreito_ I would have been able to make my feelings clear, but in a moment of weakness I was unable to tell you the full extent.” Not once does he break eye contact with Adonis as he confesses. “I have held _romanchikku_ feelings for you for quite a while now.”

The world stops.

“Do you mean this, Kanzaki?”

The other boy appears to have misinterpreted his words. His eyes grow wide in fear.

“Well, you see, it is, what I mean is, please do not think any differently of me!”

“What if by thinking differently of you I realize that you are not going to reject my feelings, as I originally thought?” Souma blinks a few times in confusion. The words have not seemed to get through. Adonis laughs. “When I planned to kiss you I was not thinking of fanservice either. I only wanted to kiss you because I love you, Kanzaki.” The other boy’s hands flutter to his mouth.

“Do you truly mean it?”

“What would I have to gain from lying about such a thing?” He repeats Kanzaki’s earlier words with a smile, and after a few moments he seems to get it.

“Adonisu-dono!” Without warning Souma throws himself onto him in a hug. He’d known that Kanzaki is much stronger than he may appear, especially with the sweatshirt hiding his arms, but he is still shocked by the intensity of his friend’s (are they considered still only friends? Does he need to ask?) embrace. “Adonisu-dono, I am truly happy to know this!”

Adonis returns the hug with just as much enthusiasm. He might as well ask now. “Kanzaki, will you-”

“Oh, how exciting to have a lover in time for _Barentain Dee_!” Well, that answers that question.

“I look forward to it.”

Adonis isn’t sure how much time has passed since Akatsuki and Undead started their joint lessons, but that doesn’t seem important right now.

What’s truly important is holding hands with his new boyfriend and listening to him talk about Valentine’s plans for after the live. It’s not quite how he was initially expecting this to turn out, but he can’t find a single complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i've tried writing from souma's pov i just haven't gotten around to finishing any of them  
> also i'm sorry about the rushed ending i'm bad at that stuff  
> feedback/kudos welcome!!!!!  
> cry w me on twitter @PALADLKNLGHTS


End file.
